Yo soy tu regalo de cumpleaños
by Noebell
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y Naruto no tiene ni jodida idea de qué regalarle, por lo que su mejor amiga acude en su ayuda para aconsejarle. -SasuNaru/NaruSasu-. Un regalito para Zhena Hik por su cumple -aunque fuera hace tanto, te lo debía-.


**Pareja:** Sasuke x Naruto.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Categoría:** Yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** La serie Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Dedicatoria:** Regalito de cumple muy atrasado para ti, Zhena nxn (ya te dije que te lo haría, aunque me haya tardado tanto).

* * *

**Yo soy tu regalo de cumpleaños **

Por: Kanai Ivanov

Una habitación a oscuras, iluminada levemente por un rayo de luz que entraba por una rendija de la ventana. La tenue luminosidad solo dejaba vislumbrar una cama, sobre la que un chico estaba recostado boca arriba, usando sus antebrazos como almohada.

—Mañana... —la voz del joven resonó por toda la habitación, a pesar de haber sido, únicamente, un suave susurro—. Hah… ¿Qué le regalaré?

El sonido del golpear de una puerta irrumpió en sus pensamientos. El ser que allí se refugiaba, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los fue abriendo lentamente, sin hacer otro tipo de movimiento o dar indicio de que tuviera la más mínima intención de ir a abrir.

—¡Naruto! ¡Abre! Soy Sakura, Tsunade-sama me dijo que te encontraría aquí —se pudo escuchar a la pelirrosa tras la madera.

El rubio se levantó del camastro cuando oyó de quién se trataba. Abrió la puerta recibiendo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! —la saluda—. ¿Qué querías?

—Pues… Es que Tsunade-sama me dijo que estarías dubitativo sobre qué regalarle a Sasuke-kun, así que para eso estoy yo aquí —la chica se palmeó el pecho, sonriendo triunfante.

—¿Tú sabes qué pueda regalarle? —el rubio la miró interesando.

—Ejem… Bueno… todavía no —rió socarronamente—. Pero no te preocupes, porque aquí estoy para ayudarte, así que ya se me ocurrirá algo.

El oji-azul suspiró decepcionado y, echándose al lado, ofreció a la joven entrar en la casa. Ella agradeció y se dirigió al salón, sentándose en un sillón que por ahí se situaba. El portador de Kyuubi se dejó caer a su lado con el mismo abatimiento que en un principio.

—Bueno, pero a ver, podríamos empezar por los gustos de Sasuke-kun. Dime Naruto, ¿qué le gusta a él? —preguntó para ver si se orientaban un poco.

—Pues… no sé muy bien…

—¿No sabes muy bien? Dios ¡Naruto! Lleváis cerca de seis meses saliendo y, ¿no conoces sus gustos? –la oji-verde se exaltó por tal respuesta de su amigo. Ese chico no cambiaba…

—Bueno, ya sabes, Sakura-chan, Sasuke no habla mucho de sí mismo y así cualquiera adivina lo que le gusta.

—Joder, Naruto, no es adivinarlo. Como todo buen novio deberías saber sus preferencias.

—No, si sus preferencias las sé… Es gay rematado —dijo como si fuera la cosa más evidente.

La alumna de la hokage se contuvo de darle una hostia muy poco blanda a su compañero. Respiró hondo intentando serenarse.

—Sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de preferencias, Naruto… —habló lo más calmadamente posible que pudo–. Vamos a ver, ¿qué suele hacer Sasuke-kun para distraerse?

—Pues escuchar música, leer, entrenar y cuando le pillo de calentón pues echar algún que otro polvito…

Sakura no llegaba a comprender cómo ese chico tenía tan pocos tapujos a la hora de hablar, pero fuera de lo que pensó en un principio, lo último le dio una idea.

—Bien, pues seamos tradicionales… No hay que complicarse mucho la vida, basta con que le regales algo que le guste (tampoco hay que pensar mucho en ese regalo), y después una cenita, a follar y ya está, asunto arreglado —explicó, viéndolo lo más evidente del mundo, y, en parte, así era—. Además, eres de los que no les gusta comerse mucho la cabeza, así que sería un regalo perfecto para ti y que, estoy segura, que a Sasuke-kun le encantará…

—Sasuke no es tan salido como tú, Sakura-chan… —susurró para sí, sin dejar que la otra persona en la habitación escuchase.

―¿Qué dijiste?

—Que… que sí, que podría estar bien —el rubio sonrió a su amiga, que le correspondió del mismo modo.

Conversaron un rato más sobre esto y aquello (puros temas de pasar el rato), hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo.

—En fin, yo ya me voy… ¡Ah, cierto! Naruto, mañana vengo a por ti para ir a comprar unas cosillas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues para tu cena en un elegantísimo restaurante con Sasuke-kun… —a la pelirrosa se le hacían estrellitas los ojos solo de pensarlo (más emocionada que el mismo novio).

—¿Qué restaurante?

El rubio se empezaba a dar cuenta de la palpitante vena que empezaba a crecer en la frente de su amiga, y la cara de mala leche que se le estaba formando, así que por experiencia propia de años atrás y como bien recordaba eso solo "peligro", enseguida enmendó su error.

—Ah… Claro, claro, ese restaurante… Es que no había caído —disimular no era su fuerte pero al parecer eso sirvió para que la chica se tranquilizara.

—¡Bien, pues! El cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun es mañana, así que a primera hora iremos a por tus ropas y su regalo, y todo estará listo. Hay poco tiempo, pero creo que es más que suficiente… —hizo un cálculo rápido—. De acuerdo, pues te quiero arreglado mañana a las nueve, no quiero ni un solo "pero", nos vemos delante de la academia que nos pilla de camino, ¿de acuerdo? Vale pues en eso quedamos —se auto-respondió y sin esperar alguna protesta de su amigo se levantó y salió de la casa más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir "Eres demasiado lento para mí, Naruto y te jodes por ello".

oOoOo

Quería mucho, pero que mucho muchísimo a su amiga, era una gran compañera y persona, que siempre sabía ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba, pero… por encima de todo eso, le profanaba un terrible miedo cuando se enfadaba. Y ahí estaba él, puntual a las nueve de la mañana tal como le había indicado ella. El día de ayer transcurrió, una vez que se fue la chica, entre pensamiento y paranoia por lo qué le obligaría a ponerse y a dónde se le ocurriría que fuera su cena.

—"Y por como lo dijo pensé que esto sería simple y todo-ttebayo…" —pensaba mientras seguía plantado esperando a la muchacha, quien llegó en unos diez minutos, aproximadamente.

—Vaya… ya estás aquí, y yo que creí que la que tendría que esperar sería yo —comentó una vez estuvo a su lado—. Bien, ¡pues entonces empecemos a saquear tiendas! —gritó, eufórica, a toda voz.

Naruto prefirió guardarse comentarios del ridículo que podría estar haciendo, porque como muchas personas normales prefieren… él tampoco quería quedarse sin nariz.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por las calles de la villa, llegando al centro de ésta, donde se localizaban el mayor número de tiendas. El rubio siguió a la joven en todo momento, parándose en cada escaparate en el que se parase, entrando cada local donde entrase, probándose cada montón de ropa que le hacía probarse…

Empezaba a cansarse de todo eso cuando la chica emitió un agudo grito.

—¡Kyaa! Con ese conjunto te verías genial, Naruto —alegó, mientras señalaba un conjunto que había expuesto en una de las tiendas.

—No sé, Sakura-chan. Es demasiado negro para mí…

—Mejor si es negro, a Sasuke-kun le gusta el negro, ¿no? Pues entonces perfecto, vamos —lo cogió del brazo, casi arrastrándolo al interior del establecimiento para hacerle probar el traje.

La pelirrosa buscó el traje entre los percheros de la tienda y se lo pasó al rubio para que viera cómo le quedaba. Naruto se metió a los probadores cambiándose algo incomodado por tener que llevar ese tipo de ropa, él prefería algo más holgado y, ¿para qué mentir? De otro color no estaría mal tampoco. ¡Que era una cena, no un entierro!

—"Ya que van a hacer estas cosas tan tiesas, al menos podrían ponerle colores más vivos… ¿Habrá algo naranja por aquí?" —terminó de cambiarse y salió para que la chica le diera su negación, o al menos, eso era lo que quería él que le diera—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me veo muy espantoso con esto?

—¿Qué espantoso ni qué espantoso? ¡Te ves genial!

Las pocas esperanzas del oji-azul de que no lo obligara a llevar esa ridícula vestimenta se fueron de vacaciones con esa simple frase.

Suspiró con resignación y se adentró al probador nuevamente para ponerse su ropa e ir a comprar aquella que, según su amiga, le quedaba tan bien.

Con tres bolsas en cada mano como mínimo, anochecía y todavía la chica no se cansaba de seguir mirando escaparates. El rubio se cuestionaba mentalmente si no lo estaría utilizando para que le llevara la ropa que se pondría durante todo el año, porque juraría haberla visto comprar camisetas de manga larga aterciopeladas y pantalones con los que perfectamente se podría quedar como un oso polar en el desierto en la estación en la que se encontraban.

—Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿no te parece que te estás pasando? Digo, para el año que viene la crisis no aumentará tanto como para llevar a la quiebra a todas las tiendas del universo…

—Sí, sí, perdona, se me fue el santo al cielo… —se excusaba mientras sacaba la lengua de forma divertida—. Bien, pues vamos a casa, que aún hay que preparar todo.

Llegaron a la morada del rubio, que, como era de esperarse, tenía todo patas arriba.

Habiendo desechado la idea de salir a comer fuera, la chica ayudó a arreglar la casa; mientas ella se encargaba de ordenar los desbarajustes y preparar la mesa, un muy manchado Naruto se las entendía como podía en la cocina.

—Y yo me pregunto: ¿Esto no lo harías mejor…?

—¿Hace falta recordar mis píldoras del soldado? —el tono verde al que tornó la cara de su amigo habló por sí solo—. Pues eso, además, ¿qué gracia tendría si le preparara yo la comida? ¡Eso tienes que hacerlo tú! (o llamar a un buen restaurante) —añadió por lo bajo.

Resignado y sin dinero para costearse ni buen ni mal cocinero que le preparara una cena mínimamente buena (aunque fuera comestible), se puso manos a la obra, intentando recordar algo del programa de cocina ese que vio mientras hacía zapping.

Con tres horas más bastó para tener todo en un perfecto orden y un exquisito manjar sobre la mesa… Vale, con un poco de exageración sería así; dejémoslo en que las cosas estaban recogidas y había comida que se podía comer.

—¿Ves como cuando quieres, puedes? —la oji-verde se enorgullecía de su labor, y tirándose en el sofá como quien fuera Pedro por su casa, se puso a fantasear sobre las cosas que harían sus dos amigos en voz alta.

—Por cierto, Sakura-chan, habría que ir a buscar a Sasuke y traerlo, ¿no…?

—¡Pero qué dices! —exclamó sin dejarlo terminar su frase—. Tú ni estás arreglado siquiera. Primero habría que vestirte como es debido, que no para nada me he gastado ese dinero; habría que asearte, peinarte…

Un golpe en la puerta principal la hizo detener su enumeración de cosas que tendría que hacer antes de ir a buscar al cumpleañero. La chica lanzó un suspiro al aire y fue a abrir la puerta, mas, tras ésta, se escuchó una vez antes de que pudiera ser abierta.

—Dobe, ¿anda ahí?

Con la misma rapidez que Naruto se puso verde antes, Sakura se quedó sin color ahora. Estuvo por gritar a toda voz y empezar a correr por toda la casa porque sus planes no saldrían tal como ella los tenía planeado, pero el rubio, viendo la reacción de su amiga, se le adelantó abriéndole la puerta al moreno.

—Sí, bastardo, ando aquí, ¿no me ves? —se señaló por si necesitaba aún más pruebas de su presencia en la casa.

—Esto… —la tercera miembro del Equipo 7 apareció tras el rubio con una sonrisa algo forzada por tener que verse en esa situación. ¡Con lo que le había costado decidir el regalo del Uchiha y ahora éste se presenta sin ser invitado!—. Naruto, que me voy yendo, improvisa algo y a ti —se volvió para mirar a Sasuke—, a ti ya te daré algo mañana. Adiós y pásenlo bien.

El moreno se quedó mirando como se perdía la figura de la chica con algo de extrañeza. ¿Que le daría algo de qué? Miró a Naruto por si le resolvía sus dudas pero él también se había quedado algo pillado.

Les llevó unos dos minutos salir del trance de estupidez en el que se habían enfrascado y volviendo a su rutina diaria…

—Que eso, que sí estoy aquí, ya me has visto, ¿para qué me querías?

—Grandes modales los tuyos. Lo primero cuando llega una visita es ofrecerle la hospitalidad casera —explicó como quien le explica a un niño pequeño.

—¡Agh! Déjate de estupideces, ¿vas a pasar: sí o no?

—Pues preferiblemente… —hablaba mientras pasaba a la casa.

Llegaron al salón y no fue hasta entonces que el rubio recordó cierta cena que había preparado para cierta ocasión especial (aunque parecía que ni su novio se había acordado). Al no saber qué decir, optó por ver la reacción del otro chico, que estaba igual o peor que la suya.

—Es… ¿lo has hecho por mí?

—No, no… no te confundas. Verás, resulta que el perro de la esquina cumple años también hoy, ¿sabes? Y tan considerado de mí, he decidido ofrecerme voluntario para darles de comer a los familiares de Kiba —el tono irónico era claramente visible, por lo que se llevó una cariñosa caricia en la nuca—. Joder, ¿no ves que sí es por ti? ¿Por qué preguntas idioteces?

—Yo qué sé… Es que hacía mucho que nadie celebraba mi cumpleaños… —algo avergonzado y sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacer, se volteó a mirar a su pareja, sonriendo lo mejor que podía—. Gracias.

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a un rubio comiéndole la boca a los dos segundos. Tan fogoso como breve. Uzumaki se separó y corrió a una de las sillas, cogiéndola por el respaldo y separándola de la mesa, ofreciéndosela al moreno para sentarse, si no podía costearse un restaurante, al menos, haría ver como si de verdad estuvieran en uno.

—Puede tomar asiento, madame —pronunció como si se tratara del más refinado camarero del más elegante restaurante; lástima de…

—Tu acento francés es una jodida mierda, y vuelve a llamarme "madame" y te meto la pata del pollo por el culo —con un encantador tono de voz se sentó escuchando la risilla de su novio, que se fue a sentar en la silla de enfrente.

—Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que te presenta la vida. ¡A saber cuándo será la próxima vez que te pueda volver a llamar así!

—Nunca. ¿Puedo empezar a comer?

—Joder, Sasuke, no me seas amargado, que es un tu cumpleaños y me ha costado un huevo preparar esto como hace el Arguiñano.

Al principio se lo tomó a broma, pero pasado un rato y viendo que la cara de mala leche de Naruto no se iba, se empezó a descojonar solo, dejando al rubio más descolocado que antes.

—¡Dios! ¡Es que te veo ya con un gorro que llega hasta el techo, un delantal blanco y contando chistes malos!

La mera visión de sí mismo tal como describía su novio no pudo sino sacar una carcajada que igualaba o superaba a la de su chico.

—¿Pero cómo puedes imaginarme a mí así? Joder, que vale que no combino mucho la ropa pero no te pases… Por cierto, qué bien te conoces el programa… —le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

—¡Hey! Hay tan poco que hacer y tanto tiempo…

—Hablas como un viejo jubilado. Pero ya; calla, come y dime qué tal está la comida —a Naruto se le formaron estrellitas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa esperando saber la opinión del moreno sobre su deliciosa comida (aunque ni él mismo la había probado).

Cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor partiendo la carne del filete y mojándola en una salsa que había delante del plato y se lo llevó a la boca. Masticaba y saboreaba… Saboreaba y masticaba…

—Mmh… Está… —el rubio lo miraba expectante en todo momento—, está… bastante bueno. Quizás a la salsa le falte algo de pique, pero no está nada mal —decía al tiempo que Naruto casi salta de la silla.

—¡Si es que soy la polla-ttebayo! ¡Tienes el novio más perfecto de toda Konoha! —sacaba pecho orgulloso de su persona.

—Sí, y el más modesto también, para algo que te sale bien…

—Oye, oye, perdona, que a mí se me da bien muchas cosas —dio un golpe sobre la mesa, malhumorado porque pusieran en duda sus increíbles virtudes.

—Sí, como sea… ahora siéntate bien y prueba de una vez tu maravillosa comida.

Y es que una vez al año no hace daño intentar comer con la fiesta en paz, así que Sasuke prefirió guardarse toda burla que tuviera gana de hacerle a su querido novio y ya que le había quedado muy rica la comida, habría que aprovecharla.

Acabada la cena, el moreno ayudó a recoger los trastes de ésta, llevándolos a la cocina y… ya se fregarían luego. Buscó a Naruto con la mirada, viéndolo sentado en el sofá principal.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Que... no ha servido de nada levantarme temprano y estarme toda la mañana de compras con Sakura-chan… al final ha resultado todo de lo más típico —se lamentaba cabizbajo.

—Bueno, pero eso da igual —el oji-azul lo enfocó, haciéndole ver que tenía toda su atención—. Quiero decir, no es que no importe que se haya echado a perder todo lo que has hecho con Sakura para preparar esto… pero sí que da igual que haya resultado típico, es más, prefiero que sea así. ¿Tú te imaginas a ti con un traje? —preguntó retóricamente.

—No, de hecho, no… —respondió casi al acto, acordándose de horas antes.

—Pues entonces, es mejor así. ¿Para qué hacer algo más lujoso si ambos preferimos las cosas simples? Son ganas de gastar dinero inútilmente —se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para el año que viene…

—Pero, ¿sabes? Me he quedado con las ganas de verte vestido de Arguiñano…

—Te vas a quedar con las ganas —se levanta del sofá con camino a algún lugar de la casa donde no escuche las ideas de su novio.

—Oh, vamos, usuratonkachi, que es mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera me has comprado nada…

—Es que eso era gastar dinero inútilmente. Además, me tienes a mí como regalo de cumpleaños, ¿qué más puedes pedir, madame?

—¡¡Naruto!! ¡Te veo con la pata del pollo por el culo!

—¡Sí, yo también te quiero, Sasuke!

Otro año más a la lista de años de Sasuke y una nueva palabra a la lista de palabras para molestar al moreno de Naruto. Pues todo está bien si bien acaba… aunque cierto oji-azul pueda acabar con un hueso de más en su parte trasera, pero eso ya es otra historia…

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¿Qué decir? Si no tengo perdón de Dios... ¿Veis normal que un regalo de cumpleaños se dé seis meses después de que sea? Para colmo, el cumpleaños de Sasuke también fue por la misma fecha, así que en esta época del año mucho sentido no tiene... Pero en fin, yo soy así, al menos he cumplido mi promesa y lo he acabado, Zhena ;)

Pues nada, espero que guste a alguien esta chorradita xD.


End file.
